onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Suggestion: Removing the "added by" - line on thumbnails
UPDATE: Time is up and the result executed, thanks for your participation! Good day! The topic says it all, I think we should get rid of the "added by" line below thumbnails.http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/638/creditexample.jpg/ 17:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Arguments for keeping credits No clue, really. Arguments against credits # These credits do not support the content described. In fact, they distract from it. #The editor likely didn't "create" the images, so authorship is no reason to keep them. #It makes the act of uploading images the most recognizable contribution. Where are the credits for writing page long articles or summaries? Where are the credits for removing vandalism and maintaining what we have? thing you usually do on this wikia - where is the credit? I'm fairly sure the regular editors give a crap about being acknowledged or not, but it's about equality. #The reason for the implementation was to encourage people to contribute images, especially on less popular wikias. So, do we really need to motivate people to upload pictures? The opposite is the case, I think we decided to slow down on uploads for various reasons. #Images should never be contributed "to leave your personal stamp", but this is often the case (especially with new editors) =How to do it= The execution is fairly simple, I asked an admin of another wikia: "Getting rid of the "added by..." piece is easy. Just add the code below to the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page and it should no longer display on images. " /* Hides image attribution on articles */ .picture-attribution { display:none !important; } (And yes, people will still be able to tell who contributed the picture, just like with any other non-thumbnail.) Discussion Agree, agree, agree, agree (though that personally doesn't bother me since I use the Monobook style). sff9 (talk) 17:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I see no line unless you're talking about the caption. SeaTerror 17:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) What Sff9 said, it is only visible for people that use the wikia design instead of monobook, here is a screenshot: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/638/creditexample.jpg/ 17:26, May 11, 2011 (UTC) 100% Agree...Looks way better without it.. 18:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Agree 22:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I had already added that code to my global Css : I wont see it what ever... but if wanna do it wikia wide , the community must first accept it :) Yeah, I'm waiting for possible arguments for keeping the credits before opening a formal vote. 15:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Voting is unnecessary whenever a consensus is reached. Just state a date on which you'll make the change if no one disagrees till then. sff9 (talk) 15:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) One more thing : You dont need the first line in the code,only the second does the work. :Yes, but the first line is important too. This kind of pages has to be as clear as possible. (You can do as you want on your personal wikia.js page though.) sff9 (talk) 15:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :You are right sff9, lets give it one week. Maybe this is a rare case of a 100% agreement from all editors. Would be awesome to solve something without a vote, this one time :) 16:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree with removing it. I have added such code to my personal css long ago. Ruxax 16:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Another suggestion:We can add the divider back(between the edit button and the article ..it contained "last edited by...."..tell me if you want it back and I'll get to work:) Thanks for the suggestion, but that is another topic. I would like to keep this thread for the credits only :) (but i wondered myself where that function went...maybe you want to open another forum?) 08:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) I also agree with it, people don't upload images for having their names known so it's better this way. Ricizubi 16:47 May 15 2011 (UTC) So,when do we start voting on this ? :We won't vote if nobody disagrees until two more days. sff9 (talk) 08:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I agree to your fact of removing added by ,,, it looks odd on articles :Stone Roger 08:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC)